Live, Laugh, Love
by IloveeSWACfreak
Summary: Jaysenia Ann aka Jay is a beautiful 17 year old girl. Her rich parents Captain Tom Ann and Co-Captain Mary Ann live in a giant beach house. One day they're money is stolen by the Mafia.Fate brings Jay and Duke the M. boss son together,dramitcally in love.
1. Chapter 1

Jaysenia Ann ( Jay- Sen- Nya)

Luke Dolly

Duke Dolly

Morrell Sully ( Mur- el)

Coral Smith

Raina Jones(Ray- Na)

Dorothy Jones

Mary Ann

Tom Ann

Simon Sully

Drake Dolly

Fatility Pitch( Fate)

Summary:

There was a slight breeze on the beach. Jaysenia Ann (also know as Jay) beautiful daughter of the Captain Tom Ann and Co- Captain Mary Ann, was living on the seas her entire life. The only time she got off was when she was safe in her giant beach house. It has eight bedrooms, seven bathrooms, two giant kitchens , a dining room and three living rooms. Nice don't you think ? Sadly its not. Jaysenia was living a life of luxury and bankruptcy. The Ann family's money was stolen from the powerful Mafia boss Drake Dolly. Jay then thought of becoming a decoy to take back what was hers , until she met Duke Dolly. They dramatically fell in love…Was their love real? Was it fate, that brought them here? The journey has just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: My Choice**

**I walked into the living to see that my parents were staring at the mail. They both looked very depressed.**

" **Mom, Dad. What's wrong?"**

" **Jay, there is something we got to tell you. We just received a letter from the bank, and it says that all of our money has been stolen!"**

**My mom sat there crying her eyes out. I was shocked. I'm only 17 and there's pretty much nothing I can do. I stared at the document, and under was another envelope. It looked pretty thick so I opened it.**

" **Mom there is a tape in here!"**

**My dad looked at me. Then he took the tape and stared at it. On the tape it said " - Fate" on it. **

" **This must be from the people who stole our money!", my dad screamed.**

**He put in the tape and watched the t.v. screen. It seemed like this was taken on the banks security camera. A very strong man in black was shouting at the people in the bank. He was wearing this leather jacket and brown fancy shoes. In the side of the jacket was a little stitch with the initials " D.D." Soon the people inside ducked down under the table, terrified. The man was very strong and handsome. He was taking all the money in the bank, but I noticed something in the corner of the camera. Sitting on the desk was a letter with a very small word " Fate". Soon my dad took out the tape. I left the living room and headed for my bedroom.**

**I went on the computer to do some research. I looked up the initials "D.D." A whole bunch of links showed up on the screen. Soon I got bored of searching and reading through all the links and randomly clicked one. On the monitor, it showed the website " www. WorldHistory. Net" It showed picture of the Mafia.**

**It said " Drake Dolly the most powerful Mafia boss in the world. He is the second generation mafia boss. His two sons Duke and Luke Dolly will be next to take his place. " In the picture above it, it showed three men : Drake ( An old strong man) Luke ( Tall handsome), and Duke( Cute, Handsome, Hot, tall, Muscular, etc.)**

**I stared at their jackets. Inside I can see stitching of the same initials. There was a blurry figure in the back. It didn't matter though. I realized that this Mafia gang stole my money. **

" **Maybe if I can go to where they are, I can take back my money!", I whispered to myself.**

**Then I got ready for bed and slept like a baby, a cute one of course. The next morning I got up early and packed my clothes in a suitcase along with some accessories and products. I searched up on the mafia and where they are. Stunned, I saw it was in Europe, Italy. I popped open my piggy bank. Inside was about thousand dollars of cash I have been saving for emergencies. This seemed like one. I took out my phone and dialed a number I knew by heart.**

" **Hey, Dorothy this is Jay. Yeah was wondering if you would like to go to Italy with me! I know I asked you yesterday already, but I was just wondering if you were done packing! Oh you are ok than I need you to pick me up right now but be very quite. Ok bye!"**

**10 minutes later I heard Dorothy drive her expensive Bently into the driveway. I quickly put down my note I wrote to my parents, and grabbed my stuff. Then I headed to the car with all my luggage. Then drove off to the airport on our way to Italy. We arrived at an airport and got on our plane. The plane ride what seemed like an eternity arrived to Italy quickly. Going here, and doing what I was going to do….It was fate.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The Sully's

We arrived in Italy. Dorothy had called in with her sister and brother-in-law.

"Who are the Sully's?, I asked.

" They are my siblings! They recently moved into a 4 bedroom house. Its pretty awesome. Well come on, we need to get there fast its getting cold and all this luggage is getting heavy."

Dorothy was 18, just 1 year older than me. She was pretty intelligent but is a sucker for boys, especially the tough and bad ones. She is in too all those types of guys. We drove up to the house. I saw two people run out.

" Dorothy, your finally here! Oh I missed you so much!", said Morrell.

" Oh and this is your friend you have been talking about? " said Simon.

" Yeah this is my friend Jaysenia, but you can call her Jay. I mentioned that we were going to hang here for a few months on the phone, remember?"

" Oh yes we remember now! Come make yourselves at home!"

I walked into the house with my heavy luggage. The house extravagant. Everything was so neat and fancy. It was something all right. Dorothy showed me to the my guest room. Their was a queen sized bed fit for two people, a giant closet, plasma screen t.v., and a bathroom.

" Wow this room is amazing. Are you going to stay in here too Dorothy?"

" No, I have my own room next door. Well I'm going to pack now. You should too, its getting pretty late."

So that's what I did. I unpacked and got ready to go to bed. Then I decided to talk to Dorothy. She came in as soon as I called her. Our conversation began with the reason why I wanted to come here, and I pretty much explained the rest.

" Wait so the mafia took all your parents money? How can you be so sure?", Dorothy screeched.

" Well, there was a tape. My dad and I watched it on the T.V.. On top of the tape there was a word. It said "Fate". Then in the tape there was the words again. It also showed the person who robbed the bank and took the money. He was incredibly handsome and was wearing a leather jacket with stitching on the inside. I searched up the stitching " D.D." Then a website of the mafia showed up. It says they lived in Italy."

" So you asked me to come so you can have a place to stay? And you came here to do what?"

"Well yeah, and I came here to take back my money. But I am going to need your help. You know Italy better than I do, plus you are really good with that spy stuff."

"Ok fine, but how are we suppose to do this? How are we suppose to get the money back?"

" Its obviously in the Mafias hang out or house. And I'll think of a plan tomorrow. Right now I need to some shut eye so good bye and good night!"

I shut the door and turned of the light. Then I went to sleep. The next morning, my slumber was interrupted by the shouts of Dorothy. She kept on screaming in my ear so I can get ready for the day. We went down stairs and prepared a meal to eat. Then we headed off for clues. Before we left I did some research of where the mafia's house might be. It was near a vineyard. The photo of the place seemed like the property is pretty gigantic like a castle almost.

" Hey Dorothy do you know where any vineyards are?"

"Well of course! There is this very secret Vineyard with a giant castle-like mansion. Its pretty awesome!"

" Yeah that's the one I'm talking about! We need to get there now!"

The drive took only about 10 minutes. We pulled up near the vineyard. I looked at the front of the mansion. There was a lot of security, it would be to hard to get through there. Dorothy was smart enough to locate tourist and tour guides following through the security. That was when we decided to be pretend tourist.

" This is going to be easy! I never thought sneaking in would be this simple."

" Um Jay? We didn't exactly sneak in. There were tour guides remember?"

" Oh yeah. Huh sorry Dorothy."

" The only problem is that you won't be able to get in at night to get the money!"

" - No! actually look! We can both get in tonight!"

I pointed at a poster on the wall. We both walked up to the poster. It said:

"Dolly Vineyard party! Attend tonight at 7 pm! All guest are invited."

" That's it we will attend the party! But what are we going to wear?"

" Jay, we didn't come to just get money. We came here to shop!"

It was on. From 10 am to 4 pm, we went shopping. Their were so many stores with cute clothes, and so many to choose from. Dorothy bought this beautiful flowy dress. I bought this white gorgues dress with ruffles. I felt like a princess! That night Dorothy and I got ready for the party. Then we left to attend.

" Wow this place looked better than it did this morning!"

" I know huh? Well lets go in!"

" The mansion is dazzling! Dorothy lets go this way and search."

We walked into an empty hallway. Soon a young man that seemed to be the age of 18 walked past us. He was wearing the same jacket as the man in the tape. I told Dorothy about his jacket.

" Oh let me go talk to him! Don't worry I'll be fine ok Jay?"

I see her walking towards the man. They were smiling, then giggling. It seemed like Dorothy was blushing. Then they exchanged numbers? Dorothy came back with a dreamy look on her face.

" Oh, Luke is so cute. He is so nice and he gave me his number!"

" Wait did you just say Luke? That s the name of the Mafia sons boss! Come on we need to investigate more!"

" No thanks, Im going to say here and chat with Luke!"

She mingled away towards Luke before I can even say anything. I stood there hopelessly but she didn't even come back. I turned around and walked into another room, to another room, to another room, and than to a deserted back yard. It was pretty and there was pool glowing in the dark.

" Oh I'm never going to find it!"

"- Never going to find what?"

I screamed and tripped into the pool. Suddenly I felt two muscular arms wrap around my waste and pull me up. The mans face seemed familiar when I saw ir. It was Duke!

Falling into the pool? Coming to the party? Accidentally meeting Duke? It was Fate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Duke Dolly: The cute, The hot , The sexy**

" **Oh me I'm not looking for anything-Why would I be looking for anything?" I **

**asked like a maniac."**

" **Sorry I saw you walk into here by yourself and you looked pretty confused. I thought you might of needed some he..lp"**

**He stared at me. I stared at him. I felt like I was in heaven and he was my **

**guardian angel. He was so cute. Then he slowly approached me and grabbed me.**

" **Ahh! Please don't hurt me!"**

" **Relax I'm not going to hurt you! You have a cut on your leg!"**

" **Oh, sorry. "**

**He took of his shirt and used it as a little bandaid. I stared at his muscular arms and abs. It was hot. Then he held the shirt against my thigh to stop the blood from rushing.**

" **Why would you think I was going to hurt you anyways?"**

" **Well you're Duke Dolly. Drake Dolly's son, so your part of the mafia right?"**

" **Wait how did you know? Are you some kind of spy?"**

"**-No I am not a spy! Im not a spy. Its just… never mind."**

**I was so shocked and scared. So surprised that I happened to jump out of the chair and hit my head on the pole. Then it was blurry, then dark, and ka-boom! I passed out! I could feel myself being carried upstairs then into a room. Then I went to sleep. I felt so comfy on the bed. I guess I slept for hours. In the morning I felt something. Then I felt someone grab something off my hand. I opened my eyes just enough so I can see what was going on. It was Duke. He grabbed the purse and pulled out my ID card. Some gentleman, going around looking in peoples purses. He looked at me. I quickly closed my eyes. Then I heard him say" So your name is Jaysenia Ann. Cute name, but your face is cuter." I blushed, and slowly pretended to wake up.**

" **Hello Sleeping Beauty. You sure took a while.", he said calmly.**

" **Where am I?"**

" **You are in my bed in my bedroom."**

" **Wait what?"**

**I looked around. Everything was fancy and big. Then I looked at him. I felt sharp pain in my leg.**

" **Ouch my leg!"**

" **Wait don't touch it! I gotta bandaid."**

**He applied the bandaid on my thigh. His hands were soft and smooth. It felt relaxing. I smiled.**

" **So can you explain how you know I am the Mafia Boss's son?"**

" **Oh that? Lets say I did a little research. I gotta go now so…."**

**He stopped me from getting up. Then he got up close to my face, almost mouth to mouth . **

" **Can you explain to me why you did research?"**

" **Uh…um"**

**Duke chuckled. I just sat their staring at him. My stomach growled.**

" **Hungry? Fine lets go eat first, but your not getting out of my sight until you tell me."**

" **Oh and you might want to change. You should wear a dress like that to eat breakfast."**

" **Well I would if I had any clothes. Well sorry I don't own clothes, I just have this button up shirt."**

**I tried on the shirt in the bathroom. I was down to my thigh, and covered my chest and you know what, but it was very inappropriate to wear. Atleast it was comfy.**

" **There happy"**

" **Very…" he replied.**

**I was starving, dressed like a tramp, and I wanted to get my money and go home. I walked past him and out the door. I checked the hallway looking for Dorothy.**

" **What are you doing?", he asked.**

" **Have you probably seen a girl named Dorothy? She was with your older brother, last time I saw her."**

" **Oh yeah them. Well they were pretty loud last night."**

**I stared at him with this disgusted look. First I spent the night in his room. Then he made me dress like this. And now he's being such a weirdo, and perve.**

" **To make this clear, I am not a pervert or stalker or anything. I just think its fun when I'm teasing you."**

" **Ugh, I actually kinda liked you at first cause you were cute and such a gentleman. Now you just seem like a jerk!"**

**I heard a door slam. I turned around to see Dorothy with this dreamy look on her face again. Then I saw Luke come and and hold her by her waste.**

" **Dorothy? Are you ok?"**

" **Oh me? I am terrific!"**

" **Wait were you " doing" anything last night?"**

" **No, not really. Why?"**

"**- Ok how about we go and eat now?"**

" **Sounds great!", said Luke.**

**Luke and Dorothy went downstairs, holding hands. I turned around and pushed Duke.**

" **Why did you lie to me?", I whispered in a mean tone.**

" **I told you, I like teasing you."**

**He gave me this puppy dog cute look. I rolled my eyes and went down stairs. Then I got kind of confused. Where was the kitchen?**

" **The kitchens on the right then left and forward.", said Duke smiling.**

" **Look. I don't need your help. I can find the kitchen myself."**

**I took the way he instructed me to go and found the kitchen. Duke was trailing right behind me. He had this "I was right" expression on his face. We grabbed a bowl of food, and headed for the dining table. I grabbed a seat right next to Dorothy who was staring at Luke the whole time.**

" **Dorothy! Are you two like dating now?"**

" **Maybe…", Dorothy giggled.**

" **OMG, you only met last night and your dating. And you slept in his room with him?"**

"**Well you and Duke are doing the same!"**

" **First of all, we are not dating . Second of all we did not sleep on the same bed!"**

**Dorothy is my best friend and all. She is usually smart, but when it comes to her and boys…I have seen bread smarter than her. I ate my food and stared outside. There was a familiar figure I saw in a picture. I finished eating and went outside. I looked at Duke very quickly. He was staring at me with his" No, no, no" expression.**

" **Relax Duke I'm just going out side."**

**I ran out and went up to the figure, but it wasn't a figure it was a person. The person was a girl. The girl turned around. She was like a goddess, but not a goddess. Somehow she looked so familiar. That's it. It was the picture of the Mafia. She was in the back.**

" **Hello Jaysenia Ann. I see we finally met."**

" **Who are you?"**

" **I am Fatality Pitch."**

**Fatality Pitch. What a weird name for a stranger. Is this fate? **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Fatility Pitch

" I don't get it what do you mean we have finally met? I have never met you before."

" That's for me to know and for you to find out."

" Wait! I see your name everywhere! Why are you in the all of the pictures?"

" Good bye Jaysenia Ann. I will see you soon."

She walked around the corner. Then I followed her but by the time I got around the corner too she vanished. I wondered where she went. Soon I went back inside. " Blacking out much?", asked Duke.

" What do you mean? I wasn't blacking out!"

" Yeah you were. You were standing there talking to thin air!"

That was very odd. How was I talking to thin air. Didn't he see Fate standing there? I just wondered when she said she was going to see me soon. I ate my breakfast and toured around the house. Duke was standing behind me, the entire time with an apple in his hands. We went all the way from the kitchen to the study and bedrooms. " This is the last room in the house."

" What is this room? Why is it so big and fancy?", I asked with fascination.

" This is my dads room. You heard of him right ya little stalker…"

" Wow this is your Drakes room, and I am not a stalker I happen to do research about your family."

" And why would you do that?"

"Lets just say it's a project." I smiled and looked around the dads room. There must have been some clues of where the money might have been. Then I felt the chills on my back. It was Duke behind me. So close I can feel him breathing against my skin.

" You also didn't tell me what this project is about.."

I turned around in an annoyed way. Our faces were in a very close position again. I blushed. We stared at each other eye to eye for about 5 minutes. Knock! Knock! A loud interruption came at the door. It was Luke. He was smiling at Duke and I. " I see I have come at the wrong time."

" No, you didn't! You have actually come at the right time." I said.

" Well than, I think theres something in the room for you Jay."

" Wait for me? What is it?"

" Some kind of package. Weird little thing."

" Oh ok thanks for telling me." I left the room and I can hear Luke teasing Duke. Those two are so annoying. I went to Dukes room. On the bed, like Luke said there was a weird package. I opened it. Their was a note. Please pull this sticky note card in the room but close the door and lock it. Also close the blinds. When all of that was done I pulled the sticky note. Poof! Fate came into the room like a genie." Hello Jay!"

" Can you explain who you are and why you are here?"

" It depends can you handle the truth?"

" I guess so-"

"- You guess or you know!"

" Uh-um- well I know."

" My name is Fatility Pitch. I am Fate. I am your fate."

" You are my fate? What do you mean?"

" Every human being has a fate. They have their own fate. I am your fate. Everything I do will reflect everything you do."

" Everything?"

" Yes everything. You and I were not suppose to meet during this time, but I had no choice because it would of ruined your future and what I had planned."

" Oh ok…"

" Now let me continue. Peoples fate is given to them when they are born, but only some have them. The fate is made with a blank face."

" But you have a face."

" That is because I have your reflection."

" So you have my face? But I don't look like that!"

" Not yet you don't. Now are you going to let me tell you more or what?"

" Fine. Please continue."

" Ok. So I have had planned everything so far, but the future will be tough for you. I have to go and a little tip" DO NOT FALL IN LOVE WITH DUKE. Don't do if you don't want to get hurt."

" Wait but-." Fate had vanished like she did earlier. I heard Duke trying to open the door. I quickly unlocked it and opened it.

" Jay, are you OK?"

" Yeah I was just trying to get changed." He looked at me with this stupid cute face. " Why are you staring at me like that?" He quickly looked away and remembered something. I had no clothes to change into.

" I will have some people to buy you clothes."

" No that's alright. I'm going to go and talk to Dorothy." I felt this weird vibe. From what Fate said I can't stop thinking about it. What she said was fate. My fate. My future.


End file.
